Proteção sacrificial
Proteção sacrificial é um antigo, duradouro e extremamente poderoso contra-encanto''Harry Potter e a Câmara Sectreta. Essa proteção é conjurada apenas quando, em última análise, uma pessoa, de boa vontade e por puro, profundo e verdadeiro amor, sacrifica sua própria vida para salvar a vida de uma ou mais pessoasHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Capitulo 17 (''O Homem de Duas Caras)Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Capitulo 33 (Osso, Carne e Sangue)Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Capitulo 37 (A Profecia Perdida)Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, Capitulo 36 (A Falha no Plano). Quando a pessoa que se sacrificou morre, o contra-encanto é tão poderoso que o assassino não poderá se quer tocar no protegido, pois a protecção literalmente vive em suas veias. Requisitos e efeitos Proteção sacrificial pode ser colocada tanto em uma única pessoa quanto em um grupo. Nos casos em que envolvem uma única pessoa, a proteção impede que o assassino que matou a pessoa que se sacrificou toque fisicamente a pessoa alvo da proteção sem experimentar uma dor insuportável, e fará também com que o feitço usado para matar a pessoa alvo volte contra o assassino. Nos casos que envolvem várias pessoas, a extensão da proteção não é conhecida, mas parece que os efeitos dela são menores do que nos casos com uma só pessoa, de modo que feitiços lançados pelo assassino contra aqueles sob a proteção irão simplesmente desaparecer mais rapidamente, em vez de serem refletidos de volta (embora não se sabe como isso se aplicaria à Maldição da Morte). No entanto, a diferença no nível de protecção pode ser atribuída também à possibilidade (ou não) se a pessoa que se sacrifica realmente morre já que no único caso conhecido em que a protecção sacrificial foi conferida a um grupo de pessoas, a vítima sobreviveu. thumb|245px|[[Harry Potter permite que Voldemort o acerte com um Avada Kedavra, a fim de proteger seus amigos e aliados.]] Para que a proteção funcione, o assassino deve oferecer a escolha de fugir e viver para a pessoa que vai se sacrfificar, mas o sacrificio deverá conscientemente escolher a opção de ficar e morrer2005 Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview (em inglês). Foi por isso que, em 1981, a morte de Tiago Potter não conferiu proteção mágica a Lílian Potter e a Harry; Tiago foi atacado por Voldemort que nunca deu-lhe a oportunidade de escolher se salvar. A Lílian, por outro lado, foi oferecida a oportunidade de fugir, pois Voldemort havia prometido para Severo Snape que ele não iria matá-la, a menos que ela ficasse em seu caminho.Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, Capitulo 33 (A História do Príncipe). Sua recusa consciente em fugir cumpriu com a demanda de Voldemort e foi por isso que uma rara e forte proteção mágica foi conferida a seu único filho. Outro efeito defensivo da proteção sacrificial liga a vida da pessoa salva com a vida do seu assassino, quando o seu sangue é transferido para a outra pessoa (naõ se sabe, mas talvez isso só funcione quando o sangue da pessoa salva é transferido para o assassino), enquanto que a pessoa estiver viva. Se o sangue for transferido para o criminoso, em seguida, o assassino será capaz de superar alguns aspectos da protecção. Uma evidência disso pode ser vista na maneira que Voldemort foi capaz de tocar Harry e feri-lo com magias após o seu renascimento e ressurreição, em 1995F.A.Q. question no Site Oficial de J. K. Rowling (em inglês). Vínculo de sangue thumb|270px|Albus Dumbledore deixa um Harry Potter bebê e uma carta na porta dos Durley, [[Rua dos Alfeneiros para que o encanto do vínculo de sangue que ele colocou em Harry possa ser selado.]] Se a pessoa que finalmente sacrificou sua vida estivesse relacionada com a pessoa que salvou, em seguida, um encanto poderoso poderia ser lançado sobre a pessoa salva para lhes dar proteção adicional (embora não se sabia quão proximos o sacrificio e o alvo devem estar relacionados para que este encanto funcione). Este encanto impede que o assassino que matou o sacrificio possa causar qualquer dano para a pessoa salva enquanto ela estiver na casa de um parente de sangue. No entanto, para que o poder deste encanto entre em vigor, o parente de sangue deve, primeiro, abrigar a pessoa salva em sua casa. Uma vez ativado, esse vínculo de sangue evita que todo e qualquer mal possa vir sobre a pessoa salva enquanto ela estiver na casa de seu parente. Porém ele vai desfazer automaticamente quando a pessoa salva se mudar de forma permanente ou quando atingir a idade de dezessete anos (a idade da maioridade no mundo bruxo britânico)Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, Capitulo 4 (Os Sete Potters)2005 Edinburgh 'cub reporter' press conference (em inglês). Casos conhecidos *Na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, Lílian Potter sacrificou sua vida para proteger seu filho, Harry, de Lord Voldemort. Isto colocou Harry sob uma forte proteção mágica. A proteção foi tão forte que quando Voldemort lançou a Maldição da Morte em Harry, por sua vez, o feitiço saiu pela culatra, deixando Harry ileso (exceto por uma cicatriz na testa) e Voldemort sem corpo. Harry tornou-se a única pessoa conhecida por sobreviver à Maldição da Morte por causa do poder do sacrifício amoroso de sua mãe. No entanto, prevendo um inevitável retorno de Voldemort, Alvo Dumbledore favoreceu a proteção de Harry, lançando nele o encanto acima mencionado e deixando-o aos cuidados de sua única parente viva, Petúnia Dursley, irmã mais velha de Lílian. *Em 2 de maio de 1998, durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, Harry Potter voluntariamente se permitiu ser atingido por uma Maldição da Morte lançada por Lord Voldemort para que o pedaço de alma de Voldemort que vivia dentro dele fosse destruída e o Bruxo das Trevas podesse ser derrotado de uma vez por todas. Isso conferiu uma certa proteção nos amigos e aliados de Harry, fazendo com que os feitiços que Voldemort tentou lançar sobre eles, incluindo o Feitiço Silenciador e uma Maldição do Corpo Preso, rapidamente se dissipassem. Curiosidades *Parece que a proteção também pode ter efeito, mesmo que a opção de auto-preservação seja oferecida pelas circunstâncias e não somente pelo assassino. Em 1998, durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, Voldemort deu a Harry uma oportunidade para se entregar, prometendo caçá-lo se ele não aparecesse naquele momento. No entanto, apesar de Voldemort estar determinado em matar Harry, a proteção sacrificial de Harry funcionou para salvar seus amigos, provavelmente porque ele voluntariamente se entregou, apesar de ter tempo suficiente para tentar fugir, enquanto Tiago Potter não teve tempo dem de se quer perceber a chegada de Voldemort. *Não se sabe se qualquer pessoa empregada pela bruxo assassino pode ferir alguém protegido pelo sacrifício. Isto é evidenciado durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, onde acredita-se que Harry protegeu seus amigos de Voldemort, após o qual, nem mesmo os Comensais da Morte, e muito menos o próprio Voldemort, foram capazes de fazer qualquer dano ao exército de Hogwarts. *Por causa da proteção sacrificial de Harry, os feitiços que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte lançaram não funcionaram corretamente. O Feitiço Silenciador de Voldemort não manteve os moradores de Hogwarts em silêncio por muito tempo, e Neville Longbottom foi capaz de quebrar o efeito da Maldição do Corpo Preso, colocada por Voldemort sobre ele. No entanto, também no ultimo filme, Voldemort, depois de ver Harry vico, lança o Feitiço Atordoante em Neville. Este feitiço, no entanto, não deteve, ou não teve efeitos muito significativos em Neville. Além disso, nem Voldemort ou seus Comensais da Morte foram capazes de fazer qualquer mal aos alunos de Hogwarts, professores, moradores de Hogsmeade, Ordem da Fênix ou qualquer outro integrante da batalha. *Mesmo sendo forte, durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, é visto que esse feitiço só protege pessoas vivas, pois os Bruxos das Trevas ainda se mostraram capazes de destruir áreas do castelo e dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira menção nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Aparece em flashback(s)) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme) (Apenas mencionada) *Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notas e referências Categoria:Feitiços Categoria:Magia relacionada com amor Categoria:Leis da Magia Categoria:Contra-encantos Categoria:Feitiços de proteção Categoria:Magia relacionada com morte‎ Categoria:Ataque a Godric's Hollow (1981)